Something Different
by Charlottees
Summary: She was special, Kol saw that, the problem was Klaus did to. What will happen when Nicola befriends the Original Family, but soon finds out it is her destiny to kill them?
1. Chapter 1

Rebekah huffed; annoyed she was going to be late for school. She threw random beauty and school essentials in her bag, chucking it over her shoulder. Rebekah stopped and took a deep breath, calming her raging nerves; she rushed from her room. In vampire speed she found herself at the front door, not bothering to address any of her siblings she headed off to school. She arrived in a pant, face red, forehead sweaty.

She hated having to tire herself running at human speed, but she knew people would talk if she just suddenly sped past them in a flash. Her nose filled with an alluring scent, a strong smell of blood. She had never smelt such sweet and inviting blood, and she was sure if she had not been old and controlled enough her fangs would have exposed themselves.

She bent over tiredly, leaning her body weight onto her knees, she felt something hard impact of her back, she had been to distracted to hear it, not wanting to expose she was a vampire by speeding away or suddenly turning and catching the ball, she prepared for impact, feeling thoroughly annoyed, falling on her face, that's just what she needed. Just when she was about to hit the ground, she felt to arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her to her feet, the arms stayed there for a second steading her, before letting go.

Rebekah was shocked for a moment before a smile tugged its way onto her lips; she started to turn around ready to greet her knight in shining armor. She knew that it was the human who carried the sweet blood smell, it was stronger now and Rebekah had to force herself not to bite the stranger whose face she had not seen yet. Keeping the monster inside at bay she spun around, she certainly didn't expect what she saw.

"Gosh, sorry if I startled you, I just saw that ball hit your back, and those jeans are so nice that I didn't want them to be ruined" Rebekah just stared at the girl in front of her for a moment, short wavy blue electric blue hair, the fringe at the sides longer than her actual hair, soft sparkly hazel eyes, pale skin and a flower like lips.

"It's fine, thank you…" Rebekah trailed off, not used to these situations. Rebekah had never seen this girl around school before, and she was sure she would have noticed her if she had been here for a while. Usually would have pushed this girl away, and harshly told her to keep her hands to herself. But Rebekah no longer had many friends at this school, and with this stupid no compelling humans; she couldn't even force students to like her. Not that she would have. So instead Rebekah smiled, pushing out her hand,

"I mean that was very kind, thank you very much, I'm Rebekah, although some call me a shortened version, I haven't seen you seen you around before, you new?" the girl smiled back, her smile was playful, and slightly mischievous.

"Hi, I'm Nicola, but some people call me Cola, weird I know but it just stuck, and yeah I'm new" Nicola studied Rebekah, she seemed nice, although she could sense many secrets insecurities behind her smile, it just took one look into Rebekah's eyes, and Nicola new that Rebekah was something special, different. But who was she to judge? Everyone had secrets, and frankly Nicola couldn't care less if Rebekah was the freaking tooth fairy right now. Nicola clasped Rebekah's hand in hers.

They both shook hands, Nicola was surprised at how limp her hand felt in Rebekah's, but didn't show it. Rebekah took her hand back, smiling. She wasn't going to mess this up; she might actually have a chance of making a _real_ friend. Rebekah studied Nicola as she picked the ball that had hit her and threw it with force straight at Tyler Lockwood's face, Rebekah couldn't help but let a small laugh slip at Tyler's shocked expression, she was sure he had thrown that ball at her on purpose.

"Would you like me to show you to reception, we can pick up your timetable?" she asked uncertainly, she didn't want to be pushy, she had only just met the girl.

"Really, thanks" Nicola smiled, making Rebekah smile, a relieved smile that she hadn't pushed her away. She was still having strong urges to suck this girl dry of every drop of her sweet, fresh smelling blood, but pushed them deep down. Nicola was thankful for this girl's kindness, she wouldn't say she was afraid starting a new school, but it was always hard. She wasn't expecting to make friends, she didn't want to, she was always ok alone, but who knows? Rebekah seemed nice. She couldn't help but feel everyone was staring at her and Rebekah as they walked inside, yet she kept her head held high. Nicola didn't think of herself as a confident, fearless girl, in fact she had lots of fears, her biggest being her claustrophobia and her fear of being trapped, even when she was young she couldn't even hide in cupboards, she had experienced horrid things in her life to make her like this. And now she could have a panic attack when a necklace was to tight and difficult to remove, her heartbeat would race and her breathing would quicken.

Nicola noticed 3 girls beside some lockers glaring at her, or perhaps Rebekah? One had long straight brown hair, olive skin and brown eyes, another curly blackish hair, tan skin and dark eyes, and the final pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. She chooses to ignore them, they were probably jealous or Rebekah's beauty, she certainly was.

"Here we are" Rebekah exclaimed, she lead Nicola inside where a lady with pointy glasses sat behind a mahogany desk, she hung up the phone and looked up at the to girls.

"Hello, how can I be of assistance?"

"Hi, I'm Nicola Noel, this is my first day and I was wondering if I could please have my timetable?" the lady studied Nicola, clicking her away at her computer for minute before leaning backwards and collecting a sheet that had just been printed from the printer.

"There you go sweetie, I'm sure Rebekah show you around and help you if you have any questions" she passed the paper to Nicola, looking at Rebekah expectantly.

"Of course, I'd love to" she said, smiling.

"Oh you don't have to, I mean I don't want to hassle you or-"

"I want to" Rebekah cut in, Nicola smiled gratefully, with a last goodbye they headed off to class.

"What do you have first?" Rebekah asked, peeking over Nicolas shoulder.

"Umm…history, Mr. Saltzman" she replied, flicking through her timetable. Rebekah tried to hide her excitement, not wanting to seem desperate or clingy.

"Huh, same, come on, I'll show you where it is" she said casually, mentally patting herself on the back. The screeching bell rang; students began scrambling from the hallways; glum looks on their face, realizing it was time for class. Rebekah and Nicola walked to class calmly, laughing and telling jokes, not noticing the hallways clearing until soon they were the only ones not in class.

"And then…he he walked away all embarrassed, the look on his face!" Nicola finished off the previous joke; they both burst out laughing as they walked into class. There laughter filled the quiet classroom, suddenly Nicola felt everyone's on them. Embarrassed, she tied to stop her laughter, feeling her cheeks heat. Rebekah had expected a noisy classroom waiting for the teacher, right now she felt utterly humiliated.

"Well look who's decided to join us, Rebekah poisoning the new kid already I see" Mr. Saltzman said bitterly. Rebekah knew he hated her _kind_ and her family, but she couldn't help but feel angry. And she would have said something, but she knew Nik would bash her about it later on if she did. She could feel the smirks Elena and her posse were giving her, she wanted to do nothing more than put this teacher and the rest of them in there place, and she was very tempted to do so.

"Mr. Saltzman I hardly think that is an appropriate way to speak to a pupil, no matter what the personal issue are teachers not supposed to always act professionally? Especially as Rebekah has been guiding me to class, so I deeply apologize for us being late, but I feel your behavior towards Rebekah reasonable" Nicola said innocently, acting the victim. And it worked. A chorus of oooooooooohhhs filled the classroom; clapping and comments liked _'you just got buurnned.'_ Rebekah stared at Nicola in awe, just as the rest of the class did. Rebekah felt happy seeing someone stick up for her for once, she felt like throwing her arms around Nicola and crying. She just couldn't thank Nicola enough.

"Yes okay, she's made her point. I apologize if I offended either of you, now as I recall this is your first day, Rebekah would you like to take a seat" Rebekah gave Nicola a look to say, _you okay with that_, Nicola nodded so Rebekah walked past her, whispering a thank you in her ear on the way past. Nicola mouthed you're welcome in return as Rebekah sat down. A smile tugged at both their lips, not being able to hide their amusement.

"Well class, as you have just witnessed we have a new student, would you please introduce yourself" Mr. Saltzman told the class, gesturing towards Nicola.

"Yes of course, I'm Nicola Noel" he thanked me and showed me to the only free desk, fortunately for her it was close to Rebekah, and next to some guy who gave her the creeps, he kept sniffing and looking at her. Sure, he was attractive, but that counted for nothing if he was a nutjob. She peered over at his desk; his exercise book held the name Stefan Salvatore, hmmm so that's what he was called.

She saw look towards her again frustrated she gave him an icy glare as soon as he saw her hash stare he instantly turned away. _Yeah that's what I thought, look away little boy_, she thought. She had been told her glare was deathly, and that it sent shivers down spines. Amused and satisfied Nicola looked away, trying to focus on what Mr. Saltzman was saying.

Rebekah fiddled with her pen, uninterested in the current topic they were studying. After all she had been at the battle of the Hastings, she didn't need to be told about it, allot of the information was false anyway. Rebekah clicked her jaw to the side, her fangs aching for blood. Not just any blood, Nicola's blood. Her blood stood out from the sweaty, dirty blood of the rest of the classroom. Her blood smelled pure, free of grease and fat, salt and meat.

She looked over to Nicola, seeing Stefan Salvatore's eyes change, fangs peaking from beneath his lips. She looked around to see no one had noticed before letting out a quiet laugh, covering it with a cough. Hiding his face Stefan excused himself to the men's room. She then noticed Caroline rushing out too, and couldn't help but smile. She hated that girl, she was so weak, of course she wouldn't be able to handle the sweet smell of Nicola's blood. She mustn't have been imagining the alluring scent of this girl's blood then if the great and mighty _Stefan Salvatore_ couldn't control himself. Typical, they were going to expose the vampire kind if they didn't get ahold of themselves. And they have the cheek to blame _her _and _her family_ for the vampire problem in this town. That was just plain ignorance.

Stefan leant against the sink, forcing himself to look into the mirror. He saw the monster stare back at him, he growled, slamming his fists against the sink. He thought he had this under control, what hell was happening. God her blood, there was just something about it, something innocent, pure. He tried to fight it, but the demon inside him had taken control.

He could smell her alluring blood form here, making the veins around his eyes only darken. It scarred him; he could feel his bloodlust deepen by just thinking about her sweet scent, her soft, inviting neck. _No, snap out of it!_ He thought, angrily dragging his fingers threw his hair. He turned on the tap, allowing the icy water flow, bouncing against the sides of the sink. He splashed the water over his face, refreshing his heated skin.

He didn't know what it was about her that made her blood so special, all he knew is that it was driving him crazy. Taking a few deep breaths he saw his face slowly change back to normal. He wanted nothing more than to march into that room and tear her throat out, suck every drop of her delicious blood from her delicate body; he felt pleasure just by thinking about it. The predator inside of him wanted her to scream, to run. He wanted to hear her heart beat increase, see the fear in her eyes, before finally he drains her dry. Shaking his head disapprovingly he wonders out of the men's room, hoping to be able to control himself. As he came to the hallway he collided with someone else, looking down ready to apologize he's faced with Caroline.

"Stefan thank god, I just completely lost it in there! I did everything you told me, but that new girl, her blood smelled so good, I don't…I just ugh why did this happen, who is she?" Stefan couldn't give Caroline an answer to her questions; he just knew that they both would have to get it under control.

"And whys she hanging out with Rebekah, ew horrible! She's obviously compelling her to like her because she can't get any real friends, no compelling, that was one of the terms; we need to speak to Klaus about this. I bet Rebekah's gonna drain that girl dry!"

"I agree, we will all go after school and sort this out, but we need to keep ourselves while around her, if this is the reaction from across the classroom, and I mean I could smell her on the way to school, imagine if she cuts herself and bleeds, this is serious Caroline, I don't know about you but I don't think I could keep it under control if she even dropped one drop of blood" Caroline nodded sadly. What was this girl's blood? Well maybe we'll get some answers after school.

"So does anyone know when the battle of hasting started and ended?" Mr. Saltzman looked around desperately, only to find no hands. Nicola almost laughed at his hopeful expression, so put her hand up to save him from the embarrassment. What can she say; she's a nice person.

"Yes Nicola"

"14th of October 1066, it ended the same day at the dusk of dawn"

"Precisely, see class there is someone who know there facts" Nicola rolled her eyes at that, its not hard to remember the date of a battle that ended on the same day. Finally class had finished, and Rebekah and Nicola headed to their next classes, math and French.

"See you later Bekah?" Nicola asked, unlinking their arms.

"Course Cola, see you at lunch?" Rebekah didn't want to sound forceful so made sure her tone was light.

"Yep see you then" the waved before departing form each, not aware of the glares and curious glances they were receiving from Elena and the rest of them. Stefan watched eagerly as Nicola walked past, her blood drawing him in. he felt an arm on his shoulder and turned towards it, to see Elena.

"Stefan, you were staring at that girl like she was some sort of prey, Caroline went home, she practicing trying to get ahold of herself, how about you do the same and we'll meet after school and all go to talk to Klaus." I nodded, kissing her cheek and heading home. I needed to get this blood thing under control.

It was lunch and Nicola couldn't wait, she was starving and missed having Rebekah to talk to. Just as she turned the corner she bumped into someone, sending them flying to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, grabbing the girl's hand and hosting her up.

"Its fine" the pretty brunet smiled, dusting off her jeans. Nicola turned to see another girl; these were the glaring girls from earlier, well minus the blonde.

"I'm Bonnie," the one with tan skin, said, holding out her hand. I took her hand only for her to snatch it back, gasping. I looked at her confused, for a second her eyes flashed before she smiled.

"Sorry, cold hands" she said, laughing lightly. Nicola waved her hand to say don't mention it, but that was kind of weird.

"I'm Elena" the one she knocked down said, and shook her hands.

"Well it was lovely to meet you, but I better get to lunch, Rebekah will be waiting" Bonnie and Elena exchanged a worried glance, Nicola ignored the curiosity building up inside of her and waved, about to walk away. Rebekah used her vampire hearing to try to locate Nicola, it was only 5 minutes into lunch break but Rebekah was worried Nicola might have got lost on the way. Then Rebekah heard it, her voice. She was speaking to that ghastly girl _Elena_, apologizing for knocking her down or something. Nicola was about to leave when Elena said something; Rebekah listened carefully, trying to block out the chattering from the lunch hall.

"Wait listen, Nicola right? Rebekah's bad news, I don't know what she's told you but you shouldn't hang out with her, your mixing with the wrong side. Please just stay away from her" Rebekah was furious, who hell did Elena think she was? She was trying to take someone who actually liked Rebekah away, someone who wanted to hang out Rebekah, who wasn't compelled. Great_, now Nicola will stay away from me_, she thought. But then Nicola said something she wasn't expecting,

"Whatever problem you have with Rebekah is between you two, maybe you're the one I should stay away from, driving people away from Rebekah is cruel, and nasty. Now I'm going to have lunch with Rebekah, and your not going to stop me. Good day" Rebekah was speechless, this was the second time Nicola had stuck up for her on her own free will. Was this what it was like to have friends? Rebekah new from that moment, she swore to herself she would return the favor and always look out for Nicola. Elena was stunned, Rebekah had obviously been compelling this poor girl, and after school she would do something about it.

"Well that was….um wow" Bonnie looked speechless, just as gob smacked as Elena. And she was, what Bonnie didn't tell Elena was she felt something when her hand and Nicola's hands met, something pure. It was like the feeling of another witch, but so much more. It was a feeling of trust, love. Bonnie only saw light and life in this girl, she felt like nature. Like the outdoors, a safe, green place. Bonnie didn't know who this girl was, only that she was special, and for some reason she felt the need to keep that a secret.

"Hey Bekah," Nicola said, taking a seat next to Rebekah. Rebekah smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"So Nicola, tell me about yourself" Nicola finished her mouthful of food, swallowing she replied.

"Well I live with my Aunt Cleo, I recently moved to Mystic Falls from Italy, as a child I traveled allot, the longest I have stayed in one place before after I turned 7 was a few months. I love art, words cannot express how happy I am when I am painting, and I have been painting for my whole life. I also love to sing, and play instruments. When I am older I would love to be an artist or writer. I have always had a strange thing about the outdoors; I hate to be inside for longer than a few hours. Knowing I'm missing so much, a thin wall concealing me from the plants, wildlife, and nature, it all just intrigues me so much. When I'm outside in a non-polluted place I feel I don't know…stronger, if that's not weird. I wish to travel the world, see new cultures. Strange places not many people would like to see, Africa, Beijing, Antarctica. I love to have fun, I say live in the moment because life's to short to mallow in small towns." Rebekah could tell this girl wasn't an ordinary human girl; she didn't wrap herself in magazines and fashion items. She was different, special. And Rebekah instantly knew that she like this girl; she just couldn't wait to get to know her further.

AN: shall I continue? This was just like an introducing chapter so this isn't where the excitement starts; it starts in the next few chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicola lazily dragged herself around the corner, kicking tiny pieces of gravel across the pavement, hoping it would provide some sort of amusement. It didn't. Nicola looked up ahead to see large grey clouds spreading across the once blue sky, she frowned, confused at this, she was sure just a few moments ago it had been a sunny, cloudless day.

But then again this was fitting, as just a few minutes ago Nicola had been happy, now however she was bored, sad and lonely, the grey clouds seemed to fit perfectly with her mood. Sighing, Nicola pulled her black leather jacket tighter around her, feeling a cool breeze sweep past her. Nicola had tried her best to dress acceptably for her first day at school, but it just didn't seem to be right. She had tried wearing one of Aunt Cleo's a blue lace summer dresses, but it just wasn't _her_.

In the she end she just thought _fuck it_, she wasn't going to dress and act differently for other people, the impression she made on them had no immediate importance to her. So, she went with her usual look, a fitted black leather jacket, a loose grey tee, dark wash ripped skinny jeans, although they didn't look very skinny on her long, matchstick like legs, several leather bracelets stacked up on one wrist, and black lace up converse. People say she was a bit of a punk, which wasn't really true. People say she was a rebel, which wasn't really that true. She was simply a teenage girl had an interest in black leather and rocker fashion. She like to listen to music turned up to full, but she also loved to listen to calm soothing voices such as Lana Del Ray, and loved to sing soft, angelic songs also. When she was angry, she would paint demons and dark scenes, but when she was happy she would pain paradise, her emotions. This was just one of the reasons she loved art so much- it was her escape. It always had been.

Nicola trudged along the hard concrete pavement, car fumes and solid brick building buildings making her itch with disappointment, she longed for some green scenery.

She had always been like that, not quite feeling complete if she was not around green grass and fresh flowers. Nicola silently vowed to never walk to school again; she only had done to see the town more. She was sure this town wasn't actually that bad, just the estate she lived in. Tomorrow she would proceed with her normal means of transport, her motorbike. Now she did not like fumes and pollution, she loved nature, but that did not mean she was some sort of technology hater. Nu uh. She loved her motorbike, her laptop, her phone etc. Nicola smiled at the thought of taking Rebekah to school tomorrow; she could just imagine her face when she arrived on a motorbike.

She liked Rebekah, she was true and honest, and she sensed something dark about her. She liked darkness, as in metaphoric darkness, not actual darkness, she liked the sun in that term. All Nicola had to do was help Rebekah see the fun in life, the reckless dangerous fun. That's what Nicola loved. That's what she craved. Danger. The adrenaline that rushed through her veins. She had always had to dress presentably, follow orders, never been seen acting like anything but a lady. Her mother had made sure of that. Nicola finally arrived home, a small 2 bedroom flat. But it was a home nether the less. Swinging open the door, she was greeted but a note stuck to the glass.

_Working late tonight sweetie, there's money on the table, go and buy yourself something nice for dinner honey- Aunt Cleo xxx_

Nicola smiled at the note, dropping her denim rucksack to the ground she ran up the stairs, drooping onto her bed. Her room was perfect for her, with the soft black lace bedding, small white desk, and black bookcase. That was the ordinary part, what she loved the most was the stacks of canvases she had painted on, the jam jars filled with paintbrushes of various types and sizes, not to mention the palettes and palettes of paint, ranging from watercolour to oil in every shade of colour. There was a white grand piano in the corner, an acoustic guitar leaning against it. She loved it.

Especially the wall art she had painted on the wall with watercolours, it was a painting of a face that could be described as the devil blowing ash from his hands, but soon the ash turned to bright pink, blue, orange yellow and other various pastel coloured butterflies. It was just so different and unique. The eye-catching butterflies stood out from the black and white demon, but the reason she loved it so much was because of the roar emotion it showed, loneliness, fury, hate, but then the butterflies showed hope, it showed the devil in a new light. Nicola hadn't realized how long she had been lying on my bed when she heard a voice from beside her, _his_ voice.

"Hi sis, how was the first day at school" she turned and smiled, _he_ was here. Her brother. She went out to touch his ghostly features only for her fingers to feel nothing but icy air. You see, her brother had died 9 months ago. She had always been able to talk to the dead; yeah right about now she probably seemed like a right weirdo. She hadn't told many people, as once at a young age she had told her grandma, who had accused her of being a devil child, and tired to bleed the darkness from her. She had often visited cemeteries and talked to the dead, she felt their pain, their loneliness. She would sing to them, comfort them. Her brother was one of the sprits who could follow her, and she could talk to him when she pleases, although no one else can see him, _she_ can, and that's all that matters. She had always been curious as to why she could see the dead; she was not a believer of God, or any of the other childish tales. She merely thought of her gift as a sixth sense, it was actually quite a reoccurring scene in films, the lonely girl who could talk to the dead.

"Alex, I have missed you so much. School was cool, I made a awesome friend, Rebekah" he smiled, happy his sister was living her life like he had said for her too, she needed to stop grieving and have some _fun_. And she was doing just that. Alex wouldn't admit it but he _needed_ his sister, he loved her, he was lonely on the other side, a mere ghost of what he once was. He loved being able to talk to his little sister. As far as he knew, sometimes when she was strong enough she could literally pass _into_ the spirit world.

After what seemed like hours, Nicola realized she must sort some things out for school tomorrow, and find a bar or diner that she could buy dinner at. Bidding Alex goodbye, she evaporated into mist, disappearing from sight. Although she knew he'd still be here, he was _always_ here.

Stefan leant against his Matts truck, waiting for the gang to depart from lessons, hearing a swoosh- he half smiled.

"Damon" he greeted, not even turning his head knowing it was his older brother Damon.

"Brother." He replied emotionlessly.

"You came" Stefan stated, still staring ahead.

"Indeed I did so tell me, why have you dragged me away from scotch and fine company, to meet you at school. Wait don't tell me! You need a ride home from school, football practice was canceled, or maybe someone's been a bad boy" Damon turned his head, smiling crookedly.

"I wish brother, but no, remember the girl I told you about earlier?"

"Briefly, yes. Something about alluring blood, actually, I do smell something rather divine around here, quite distant though." Damon replied, smirking to himself at the thought of this sweet scented girl he ached to drain.

Stefan half-heartedly explained the situation, how the gang would be talking to Klaus about Rebekah compelling students, who knows what else she's doing. Damon opted in. Stefan glanced at his phone, seeing it had been almost half an hour since they should have been out. Caroline had come early so should be in there with Elena and Bonnie. Stefan was about to go see what was going on when he saw the 3 girls, all looking flustered and breathless.

"Sorry…we go roped into helping out in the hall, Rebekah and Nicola left ages ago" Elena explained in a pant, leaning over and breathing heavily.

"Ok, come on, time to have a little chat with Klaus"

**AN: Okay, so this was a little short, I just wanted to get it up. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed, faved, followed, I LOVE U ALL! If you have any suggestions about my writing please let me know. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! Again this is just introducing the story, the fun hasn't started yet * mischievous smile * **


End file.
